herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Zhen
|enemies = |type of anti-hero = Monarch}} Lady Zhen (Chinese: 甄氏) an anti-heroine in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. She is Yuan Xi's wife and Cao Pi's first wife. History Born in a wealthy family, Lady Zhen is a charitable and caring woman who has been nurturing others. Her family is often busy in their own industry and sharing a lot of property, she tends to swear at someone and is in a worse mood. Lady Zhen wondered if her father was an obedient official, she is perilous about her being annoyed while heartfelt. Ever since, Lady Zhen was serving Yuan Shao, she has known him as Yuan Shao's son, Yuan Xi. Stark of a vigor, Yuan Shao allocated the two for upbringing and had a plan to get them married. He stayed at the Yuan Clan's residence in Ye Town to take care of his mother. After Cao Cao defeated Yuan Shao at the Battle of Guandu, He attacked Yecheng to control the Yuan family. However, Cao Pi with him. It was during the invasion of Yecheng that Cao Pi saw Lady Zhen, and was interested in her beauty. Finally Cao Pi married her, although Lady Zhen's first husband, Yuan Xi, it was alive. 8 months later, Lady Zhen gave birth to a child named Cao Rui. There is a rumor that Cao Rui is actually the son of Yuan Xi. Cao Pi founded Cao Wei State. Lady Zhen became the first empress of Wei, and Cao Rui became the first Wei's crown prince, who later became Wei's second emperor. Gallery Images Lady_Zhen_-_Qing_ZQ-SGYY.jpg|Lady Zhen in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Zhen_Shi_(ROTK10).png|Lady Zhen in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Zhenshi-rotk12.jpg|Lady Zhen in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Zhenji (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Zhenji - DW3.jpg|Lady Zhen in Dynasty Warriors 3. Zhenji - DW4.jpg|Lady Zhen in Dynasty Warriors 4. Zhenji - DW5.jpg|Lady Zhen in Dynasty Warriors 5. Zhenji - DW6.jpg|Lady Zhen in Dynasty Warriors 6. Zhenji - DW7.jpg|Lady Zhen in Dynasty Warriors 7. Zhen Ji - DW8.jpg|Lady Zhen in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zhenji - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Lady Zhen's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary Artwork. Zhenji (DW9).png|Lady Zhen in Dynasty Warriors 9. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 Zhenji Ending|Lady Zhen's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *She is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. See also *Lady Zhen in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Monarchs Category:Book Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Parents Category:Fallen Category:Deceased Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:Provoker Category:Voice of Reason Category:Historical Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Aristocrats Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Dreaded Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Scapegoat Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Famous Category:Chaste Category:Poor Category:Posthumous Category:Lethal Category:Defectors Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Seductress Category:Misguided Category:Sophisticated Category:Bond Protector Category:Sidekicks Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Optimists